I Miss My Friend
by PCGirl
Summary: Jolie fiction. Tells of Natalie's first Valentine's Day without Christian, and how she gets a little help from John McBain to get her through the day.


Disclaimer: I, PCGirl, do not believe that I own Natalie Vega, John McBain, or any other characters that are mentioned in this story. All of those are property of ABC/Disney.

A/N: A hello to all those who are reading this—whether new or old friends. This is my first Jolie fan fiction, entitled 'I Miss My Friend', named after the song by Darryl Worley that gave me inspiration (along with a few girls I like to call Awians). I promise to stop babbling in just a second—this is dedicated to all of those who may not be able to be with our significant other for one reason or another. Hope you enjoy—PCGirl.

* * *

Natalie stood there in front of the mirror looking at herself before putting on her coat. She need to go to this Valentine party Michael was doing—it would do her some good to get out. This day had been horrible all day, with others telling her what their husband was doing for them, and Jessica so happy that Antonio had sent her flowers at the Banner. She looked at her hand and saw her wedding bands on and began to cry, sitting down on the edge of the bed as she finally broke down into sobs.

* * *

"Why don't I know who you are yet? I know I've been around you, I know you've been taunting me with that fact for so long," sighed John as he paced in his room. His foot kicked something under the bed and he saw the edge of the box come out. He leaned down and picked it up. He rubbed his nose as he opened the box and looked at the photo album lying inside. He leaned against the headboard of the bed, as the good times he'd had with Caitlyn came back. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sweetheart," he said as he tried to keep his composure.

* * *

"No, Jess—I really don't think I'm going to come. No, you go and have fun—I promise to not sit around and mope the whole night," she laughed. "Yeah, Happy Valentine's Day to you also," she said as she hung up the phone. She was half way back up the stairs to her room when she heard a knock on the door, "Hold on," she said as she came down the steps and opened the door to see John McBain standing there with a grocery bag in one hand and what looked like a photo album in the other. "Thought you didn't want me to be around you."

"Yeah, well I still don't," he said with a slight chuckle. "But I know today's a hard day for you, and thought you could use a little company."

"What's in the bag?"

"Stuff for macaroni and cheese," he said handing it to her.

"And the photo album?"

"Oh this?" he said looking at it like it wasn't much. "Nothing important."

"Ok," she said as she walked towards the kitchen, and he took another look outside to check for anyone before closing and locking the door behind him.

"How did you get through the first time?"

"The first what—Valentine's Day, her birthday, the day we had planned for our wedding?" he said looking at her before taking a huge bite of macaroni and cheese.

"Yeah, I mean everyone else is so happy around me—it's like they don't realize that this day is the worst day of my life, like I'm living the I lost him all over again."

"It never gets easier," he said wiping his mouth off. "You just remember the good times."

"Well, why don't we finish up here and then go to the living room and you can tell me a little about Caitlyn—if you want. Maybe we can remember the good times together."

John just looked at her and gave a half nod before smiling.

* * *

We see John and Natalie sitting next to each other on the couch, both with photo albums open in their laps. John seems to be telling a very elaborate story with his hands flying as he talks, Natalie watching him and smiling.

"So that's what you did when you proposed to her? I never saw you as that much of a romantic."

"Yeah, well I was back then. Listen, I better get back to the hotel room. Thanks for dinner," he said getting up.

"No, thank you John. I still miss Christian on this day, but listening to you talk about how much you loved Caitlyn, and knowing you went through the same thing are making it a little easier," she said standing up and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Your—welcome," he said as he gave a slight pause. "Goodnight Natalie."

"Goodnight John," she said as she shut the door, making sure it was locked before going back to the couch and looking through her and Christian's wedding album once more.


End file.
